


Unconditional

by Ozzy_bot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, ironlad Harley keener, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy_bot/pseuds/Ozzy_bot
Summary: Harley has always loved the Spider on his chest.Peter has never know what to think about the arc reactor on his.





	1. Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I’ve never seen Ironman 3 and I wrote this on a caffeine high

Harley Keener had always been in love with the black spider marking on his chest. 

He loved the way it fit on his chest, he loved the way some legs would be visible when he wore a low cut shirt, but most of all he loved that it represented the person he would fit with perfectly. 

He hadn’t always felt that way. For a long time after his dad left he was bitter about the whole concept. After all, who just up and leaves the one person who’s supposed to complement you perfectly?

Harley’s saving grace had been Tony Stark. He had broken into his garage when Harley was eleven and changed his life forever. Tony has buzzed around talking about his soulmate Pepper. Half of what he talked about he was able to fit Pepper into somehow. 

Harley found it was a lot harder to be bitter about soulmates after hearing Tony Stark talking about his. 

After those fateful few days Harley’s life drastically improved. Gone were the days of having to use spare parts for his inventions, now all he had to do was call Tony and the parts he needed would be on his front porch in a few hours. 

The day Harley figured out Tony would send him anything he’d ever want, he immediately started making blueprints for a suit of his own. 

He got halfway through his suit before Tony visits him again. As soon as Tony takes one look at the suit he demands Harley restarts and lets him help improve it. 

Within two years Harley and Tony has finished the suit and dubbed it the “Ironlad Suit.”

When Harley gets a video call shortly after completing his “baby superhero training,” he can’t say he’s expecting what Tony says. 

He’s expecting Tony to congratulate him and maybe say that he’s coming to visit for a day, or invite Harley to visit him in New York, but what Tony says is something very different. 

“Caps been declared a traitor and run off with half the avengers, I’m assembling a team to catch them.”

Once Harley hears that his first thought is simply “fuck.”

His facial expression must have given away his thoughts because the next thing Tony says is “I know kid, you in?”

Harley wants to say yes immediately, but the more rational part of his brain is screaming at him to get more information so instead he simply asks, “Who’s on the team?” 

“So far all I could scrounge up is War Machine, Vision, Black Widow, the king of Wakanda, who’s apparently a superhero, and a rookie who calls himself Spider-man.” Tony says it all with a grimace that makes it clear that he thinks it’s not going to be enough to win against the other Avengers. 

Harley takes a minute to reply even though his mind is already made up, enjoying seeing Tony squirm. “Fine old man, I’ll join the band under one condition, I want to punch Captain America. His PSAs have made me have a fight or flight response whenever I see anything that’s red, white, and blue.”

When Harley says that a look of relief flits across Tony’s face followed closely by amusement. 

“I’ll let you punch Cap, maybe a good punch to the face will be enough to pull his head out of his ass.”

With that Tony hangs up the video chat and Harley is left to think. 

He thinks about the fight. It’s going to be hard, nothing like the minor missions he’s been on before. He was going to be working with a team full of people he’s never even talked to. He’d never even heard of Spider-Man!

“Well that’s one thing I can fix,” Harley thinks to himself while pulling up YouTube on his holoscreens. 

The first video he finds of Spider-Man is very clearly filmed on a phone. It’s shaking and terrible quality, but through the video you can still see the spider insignia on the chest of Spider-Mans suit, the very same spider image that’s on Harley’s chest. 

“Well this is going to be interesting,”  
Harley thinks.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters view on his soulmark.

Peter Parker was 5 years old when he first realized what the marking on his chest was. His parents had always told him that it was his soulmark, but nobody had any idea what the marking was of. 

Peter got his answer on what it was one day when he turned on the TV to see a news reporter talking about a newly returned Tony Stark. 

The reporter was talking about an incident at Stark Industries the previous night, mentioning how there was a person in a suit there that people had dubbed “Iron Man.”

When a picture of the Iron Man came up Peters attention was immediately drawn to the glowing circle in the center of the suits chest plate. 

The glowing circle seemed to be what was powering the whole suit, but what made it truly remarkable to Peter was that it looked earily similar to the black inked circle on his chest. 

Just as he was about to move closer to observe the glowing circle more throughly, the picture disappeared and on the screen instead was Tony Stark behind a podium giving some sort of speech. 

Peter ran to the TV to turn the volume up just in time to hear the words “I am Ironman.”

He doesn’t realize the significance of that moment until many years later when it hits him that his soulmate most likely has some sort of Ironman suit. 

Thinking about it Peter realizes there’s only two people the world knows about with an Ironman suit, James Rhodes and Tony Stark. 

The entire world knows that Tony Stark’s soulmate is the current CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts. Which leaves two options, either Peters soulmate is James Rhodes, who’s old enough to be his dad, or his soulmark is unrelequented. 

He’s not sure which option is worse. 

With that realization Peter knows he has to hide his soulmark. 

Who knows what would happen if people found out about his soulmark. Best case he’d be considered a freak and pitied. Peter didn’t even want to think about worst case. 

From that day on Peter never took off his shirt in public. He always wore dark shirts that would hide his soulmark even if he got wet. He often times wore hoodies on top of his shirt just in case something did happen. 

The only ones who knew about his soulmark were May and Ben, and ever since that first time seeing the arc reactor, they would look at Peter with pity in their eyes whenever soulmates were brought up. 

His soulmark soon became the least of his worries when he was bitten by a radioactive spider and was suddenly able to stick to walls. 

His life became even more horrid and stressful when his uncle Ben was killed a few days later. 

With the death of his uncle, Peter could no longer ignore his powers. He had them for a reason, and that reason was protecting people. He had to use them for the greater good. 

Thus, Spider-Man was born. 

Peter was Spider-Man for almost a year before he came home from school one day to find Tony fucking Stark in his living room talking to his aunt. 

The sight of Tony Stark in someone’s living room would usually leave a person star struck and in awe, but to Peter the only response it elected was a bone deep fear. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked wearily. 

“It’s about time we met, you did get my emails right?” Tony asked. 

Peter of course had not gotten his emails, but he decided to play along anyways to see what Tony actually wanted.

“Ummm, yeah, regarding the grant right?” Peter replied helpfully, hoping to help Tony out with whatever lie he was trying to twist so that they could get to talking about why he was actually there. 

May looked over with a hurt expression quietly saying, “So now you’re keeping secrets from me?”

“I just wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love surprises.” Peter replied with a pleading expression meant to convey just how sorry he was. 

“I think me and Mr.Stark have a lot to discuss May, I’m going to go into my room and have a discussion with him if that’s okay?” Peter asked as innocently as possible. 

With a nod of confirmation from May, Peter headed towards his room with Tony following behind him looking a bit bewildered. 

As soon as Tony’s safely in his room with the door shut Peter suddenly looks at Tony and says, “Why are you actually here?”

“Well Peter, or should I say Spider-Man, I’m in need of your help.”

When the first part of what Tony said sunk in all Peter could feel was a bone deep sense of panic and oddly enough relief. At least he was lucky enough to still have one secret. 

When the shock of Tony knowing he was Spider-Man sunk in he was finally able to register the rest of what he said.

“What do you want my help with?”

“Well you see, Caps gone rouge and I need your help to apprehend him and his accomplices.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I don’t tell your aunt about your nightly activities and I upgrade your suit. Heavens knows you need it.” Tony replied with a huff. 

Peter realized he didn’t really have a choice. There was no way aunt May could find out. He’d just have to help Stark and hope that nobody found out his secret. 

“Fine. Where do you need me?”

“That’s the attitude I was looking for! A car will be here to pick you up tomorrow at eight am sharp, be packed and ready, we’re heading to Germany.” Stark said with far too much enthusiasm. 

“If I’m going you’re going to be the one who gets to tell my aunt that.” 

“Fine with me. I’ll get out of your hair now and go inform your weirdly hot aunt of the arrangements.”

It was only after Tony left that Peter realized he’d be forced to spend time with the two people the world knew about who had an Ironman suit, and subsequently an arc reactor at their chest. 

Peter was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @harleykeenee


	3. Civil War

Of all the things in his life Peter had never expected, he had never expected to have to fight Captain America. 

Life is full of surprises. 

Peter was brought out of his musings by a shout of “Underoos!” And quickly webbed himself on top of a car just in time to web Captain America’s shield out of his hands. 

He quickly surveyed the scene. Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Hawkeye, and the Winter Soldier are all facing Tony, War Machine, Black Widow, Vision, a dude in a skintight catsuit, and someone in a black and gold Ironman suit. 

If Peter would have had time in that moment he absolutely would have freaked out, but he didn’t. So instead he settled with jokingly saying, “Sorry I’m late, did I miss anything?”

No one said anything for a few moments until Captain America broke the silence by saying, “Enough with the talking. We’re not backing down.”

That seemed to be a cue of some sort because after saying that everyone on the Captains team started rushing towards his team. 

“Man this is so boring, the least someone could do is Naurto run and make this entire thing vine worthy.” Peter heard a voice say over the comms. 

“Focus kid!” Tony’s voice echoed back. 

“Ugh, you’re so old and boring now. Remind me why I came?”

“Cause I bankroll all your stupid idea, now please focus on the fight.”

By the time Tony had finished talking to person in the third suit the ex avengers had reached them and the fight had begun. 

Peter tried to keep quiet and stay out of trouble, he really did, but fights tended to get boring when you had specific instructions to stay out of it and just shoot webs from far away. 

In a fit of boredom Peter quickly piped up saying, “Twenty points to whoever punches Captain America’s face next!”

The instant after he said that the black and gold suit quickly knocked Hawkeye to the ground and bolted straight to Captain America punching him squarely in the jaw. 

The Captain flew back from the force of the punch and the voice that was talking to Tony earlier came on the comms saying, “That was for the PSAs. Plus now I have twenty points.”

A voice Peter recognized as James Rhodes asked, “What PSAs?”

Almost as a reflex Peter mindlessly said, “So, you got detention?” In his best captain America voice. 

As he said it he heard the voice that had gotten the twenty points, most likely from the person in the black suit, say it at the same time. 

“Jinx!” Peter yelped as he swung up to web Falcons wings together to hopefully slow him down. 

“Goddamnit kids, focus on the fight!” Tony yelled while firing a repulser shot at Scarlet Witch. 

“Sorry Mr.Stark.” Peter managed to get out right before having to catch a car that Scarlet Witch had launched at him. 

Peter quickly deposited the car onto the ground and launched himself up into air just in time to see the tiny dude that’d been giving everyone trouble grow to at least sixty feet tall. 

“Is that normal?” Peter asked

“As normal as anything is with the Avengers involved. Now we need to find a way to take him down.” Tony replied hurriedly. 

Peter thought for a moment then said, “I may have an idea. So you know how in Empire Strikes Back they have to fight those weird robot elephant things? What if we do the same thing they did.”

“Speak English please kid.” An exasperated Tony replied. 

Suddenly the voice from the black suit piped up saying, “No I know what he’s trying to say, let’s go for it!”

Peter quickly started swinging around the giant mans legs, wrapping webs around them, while the black suit was up by his face distracting him. 

Just as Peter had gotten his third layer of webbing done the giant man tried to take a step. 

The plan worked almost perfectly. As he tried to step he lost his balance and began falling, his arms swinging wildly around him trying to catch himself. His arms didn’t catch himself but they did unfortunately catch Peter. 

As Peter went flying he desperately tried shooting off webs, trying to do anything to catch himself. As each of his attempts failed he resigned himself to becoming a Peter pancake as he would almost certainly crash into the pavement. 

He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would come from his crash. 

What he didn’t expect was the painless feeling of hands grabbing him around the waist in order to stop him. 

Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around whoever had been kind enough to catch him as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. 

Once he didn’t feel himself going down anymore, Peter opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of the black suit. As quickly as he could he unwrapped his legs from around the suit and dropped down onto the ground. 

“Ummm, thanks dude?” Peter managed to stammer out. 

“No problem bro.” The person in the black suit replied, an amused lit to his voice. 

“Harley! Where are you? I need you to distract Falcon for me!” The worn out voice of Tony Stark echoed from the comms. 

“On my way Tony.” The person in the black suit replied. 

As soon as he’d replied he was off, quickly blasting off and doing a series of loops that seemed second nature. 

Peter sat there for a minute catching his breath before he spoke into the comms.

“So, ummm, what do you want me to do?”

Peter didn’t have to wait long until a reply came, “Just sit tight for right now. You took a hard hit and we can handle what they’re throwing at us. Great job with the giant, you were great kid.” Tony hurriedly said, obviously distracted. 

With nothing to do but wait, Peter laid down onto the cement. As soon as he laid down his body seemed to realize just how exhausted he was. His eyes felt heavy and in a few short seconds, he was fast asleep. 

When Peter woke up he was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Standing above him stood Tony Stark in his Ironman suit with the helmet off, talking to the young man in the black Ironman suit, his helmet off as well. 

“Harley, you can’t just go up and tell him ‘Hi I think I’m your soulmate,’ that would freak him out! Are you even sure if he’s your soulmate?”

The boy Tony had called Harley seemed to notice that Peter was awake and walked over. As he held his hand out to help Peter up, he suddenly blurted out, “I think your my soulmate!”

Peter sat there shocked, while Harley seemed to be holding his breath waiting for an answer. 

“Ummm.... I’m Peter, Peter Parker,” Peter managed to get out after spending a couple of seconds frozen with shock. 

The other boy let out a big sigh saying, “Harley Keener, it’s nice to meet you, Peter Parker,” in a teasing tone. 

After Harley had introduced himself the two sat in silence for a minute, neither of them willing to address what Harley had announced only moments before. 

“So, you think you’re my soulmate?” Peter questioned. 

“Ummm, yah, it seemed like a rational conclusion to make since I have your logo on my chest,” Harley said in a rush, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life.

“Show me,” Peter demanded. 

Looking as nervous as he felt Harley brought his hand up to the arc reactor on his chest. Once his hand rested on the reactor, his suit started folding up, slowly getting smaller until his suit was reduced to a thick black cuff on each of his wrists. With his suit put away, Harley tugged off his shirt. 

“Holy shit,” Peter breathed out as soon as he caught sight of the spider on Harley’s chest. 

Without any prompting Peter brought his hand up to his chest and pressed on the mirroring spider. 

His suit loosened and Peter tugged it off to show the arc reactor marking the skin of his chest. 

Harley stared at the reactor for a second before breaking out into a big smile, “We’re actually soulmates!”

With a soft smile of his own and happiness in his eyes Peter said the words he never thought he’d feel happy saying, “We’re soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and cherished.  
> Follow me on tumblr harleykeenee

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably going to be 3(?) chapters to this and the next chapter is going to be from Peters point of view unless I decide to completely change up my entire plan. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @harleykeenee


End file.
